1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to antennas, including vertical and directional array antennas and, more particularly, pertains to add-on inductor-capacitor tube coil assemblies for expanding the number of frequencies of each antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art antennas have usually utilized traps for operating at different frequencies. In vertical antennas, the prior art has usually utilized traps for 10 meters, 15 meters and 20 meters, while directional arrays have usually utilized traps for 10 meters and 15 meters. While these antennas have been sufficient in the past, the addition of new amateur frequencies in the 10 Mhz, 18 Mhz, and 24 Mhz region has made these antennas particularly ineffective. These antennas have been utilized since 1950 in popularity and, in effect, with the addition of the new WARC bands are ineffective for use on the new frequencies without addition of some type of assemblies.
Prior art assemblies have proved to be inefficient as not only being lossy in energy, but also subject to burnout based on power considerations.
The prior art has failed to provide for modification or addition of new frequencies to the prior art designs of vertical antennas and directional arrays, thereby making current designs obsolete for usage on the amateur frequencies.
The present invention provides inductor-capacitor tube-coil assemblies positioned below traps for expanding the frequency range of prior art antennas with the teachings applicable to any other frequencies of utilization.